Revenge is never the option
by PiperDaughterOfAphrodite
Summary: Evie Cullen awakens to find herself a newborn. But trouble arises when the Volturi comes and pleas help from the Cullens against the Romanian coven. REVIEW PLEASE! Alec/OC
1. Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This story is based on my mere imagination. Enjoy!**_

I opened my eyes. Sunlight sparkled in the room, I could see every inch of the room, and I could smell thousands of different aromas. This was way better than the excruciating pain that I had gone through the past 3 days. But what puzzled me the most was, _I'm supposed to be dead, right? Could this be heaven?_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my throat. Then it dawned on me. I had been changed into a vampire. I had done research on vampires, and this was one of the "newborns'" symptons. The sensation was like a dancing flame in my throat. I stood up, and saw a woman with gold eyes and brown wavy hair. "Did you… change me?" I said cautiously. "No. Carlisle did. You were suffering from cancer, and when you were at the jaws of death, Carlisle pitied you and changed you," She said. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"I'm Evie. I know this sounds kinda bizarre but I researched vampires online and they said they have some sort of special ability? Apart from their superhuman strength and beauty, of course." I said. Bella nodded. "My ability is a mental shield. So if my husband, Edward who is able to read people's thoughts, tried to read mine, he would be unsuccessful. Alice can tell the future. Renesmee can show people her thoughts just by touching them. Whereas, Jasper can change the emotions of people." Bella explained. "So… what's my special ability?" I asked curiously. "You'll just have to find out!" Bella grinned. The burning sensation worsened. I immediately placed my hand on my throat. "Yup, you've got to go hunting. Come on, I'll accompany you." Bella said. I looked at her gratefully.

I spotted a coyote nearby and suddenly, it whined in pain. Then the whole thing caught on fire. It was dead. I stopped looking at it and the fire stopped. Bella looked at me, astonished. "You have Jane's power! But you can set it on fire too! Oh, Jane's sure gonna get mad at this!" Bella said, grinning. I finished my meal. It was nice not to have the burning sensation on my throat anymore. My eyes turned a lighter red.

Bella brought me back to supposedly, our house and told everyone my new found power. "I bet you a thousand that she'll be able to defeat Jane." Emmett said to Jasper, who grinned. "You're on." He replied. "The Volturi will definitely try to recruit her." Renesmee said. A/N: Yes, Nessie is all grown up now! Carlisle gave me a warm smile. I returned it with a glare. I didn't know why, but I felt so angry at him for changing me. "Why did you change me? They said out of pity but I want the truth!" I said angrily. Almost instantly, Carlisle fell to the ground, bearing the pain. I felt the power of calmness, used by Jasper, and I looked away from Carlisle, and he stopped. The Cullens, looked at me, astonished. "I'm sorry… I lost control." I said. I ran into my room.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah, whatever. Come in." I answered. "I understand how you feel. You're newborn symptons are acting up. During your first year, you're bound to lose control. You should find yourself a mate. That helps." Rosalie said. I looked at her, with an innocent face. "Really?" "Really."

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Experiment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga nor do I own any of the characters. I only own this story of my imagination!**_

_**A/N: Hello, my readers… Sorry it took so long to update! Please review what you think! Positive, Negative are all wanted. I need your comments/reviews to improve!**_

**Evie's POV**

"I'm sorry to disturb this sister bonding, but the Volturi are here." Emmett said quietly. Rosalie gave a grim expression. _Who are the Volturi? _I wondered. But I decided to ask later. As we stepped out of our house ( I still can't get used to calling it, my house…), there were 4 people cloaked in gray robes. One of them, was a girl, that was probably about 12 or 13. She had an innocent like face, with blond hair (A/N: I'm following the movie, bwahahaha!). Next to her, there was a boy with black/brown hair standing next to her. I glanced at his face. He looked alike to the girl. Oh well, might as well call them twins. Besides the twins, there was a tall man that had a muscular build (A/N: Who am I kidding? All vampires have muscular build!). Next to him, last but not least, there was a man with red eyes, that had a smile plastered on his face. I could tell, it was a fake smile.

"Greetings, Carlisle! It's been so long ago since we last… met. It seems like you have a new addition to your family, eh?" the man with the fake smile said.

"Indeed Aro. Her name is Evie, and I guess you want to recruit her for the Volturi Guard?" Carlisle said calmly.

"Ah, Carlisle, you know me so well! But there are other matters too. Evie, Evie Cullen. It has a nice ring to it! What is her gift actually?" Aro said curiously.

I felt a lump in my throat. "Her gift is similar to Jane, but she can add flames on it." Carlisle said cautiously, trying not to seem like he was bragging. "Interesting, I'll like a demonstration, Jane?" Aro said, signaling to Jane.

The girl with blond hair smiled and I walked slowly to her. She looked at me, concentrating. "Pain." She said, smiling. Then I felt it. It felt like I was in the vampire transformation again. Fire was like burning in my veins. I fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Pity." Aro said, with false sympathy. But I wasn't going to give up. I looked into Jane's eyes and thought of pain, hurt, sadness. I thought of all the words my friends had said to me, saying, I was too dumb, stupid, etc. I remembered how my best friend had yelled at me, saying it was all my fault. The blame was all on me.

Then, the pain stopped. I stood up, with determination in my eyes. Jane's eyes were filled with horror, and she fell to the ground, screaming. Flames danced on her, and licked her hungrily.

Aro raised a hand, and I stopped. Jane looked at me, like a scared child, as if the pain would come back. Her brother, comforted her.

"Fascinating! I've never seen anyone that could defeat dear Jane here. Would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro said hopefully. I shook my head. He sighed.

"Good job, Eve." Edward whispered to me. "The other matter we have to discuss is well, rather embarrassing for us. You see, Carlisle, your coven, is rather talented. You have, defeated many other covens before. And the Romanian Coven is rising. Stefan and Vladimir are the leaders of them, threatening to over take us. We, request your assistance, to help us to defeat them, but also allow, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Evie, to see how the Volturi's way of life is. Then, you may reconsider your decision." Aro said, embarrassed. If he could blush, he would blush beetroot red.

"We shall consider this invitation, and in three days time we shall give you our answer." Carlisle said. Aro nodded and they all ran back to their private jet (they're royalty, they must have one, right?) in vampire speed.

"You own me a thousand bucks, Jas!" Emmett said, grinning from ear to ear. "Impossible! Alice's vision saw Evie losing!" Jasper protested. "Oh, so you cheated!" Emmett said, pretending to be surprised, for dramatic effect.".

"I lied to you, I wanted to see if you trusted me. And you did, so here's your reward worth of a thousand bucks!" Alice said and kissed him. Everyone laughed.

"So should we accept the Volturi's invitation to fight?" Carlisle said. "Why should we? The Romanian Coven is doing it for revenge, but the Volturi always does things for revenge, too!" Emmett said. "Oh, shut up Emmett! You always take revenge on grizzlies after so many years!" Rosalie said, teasingly. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's do a vote. Those that do not want to fight." Carlisle said. Only Emmett raised his hand. "I guess the decision is decided then!" Carlisle said, smiling. Emmett groaned.

_Dear Aro,_

_ We accept your invitation to fight along side with you. _

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Your old friend,_

_ Carlisle & Family_

**A/N: How's the chapter? Review down below please! The first 5 reviewers will get their names mentioned in the story! Oh and I forgot! I'm letting you guys put YOUR own character in the story! But the character must be from the Volturi, sadly. Here's the entry form:**

**Name: **

**Age turned:**

**Power/Ability:**

**Description of Appearance:**

**Description of Personality: **

**Rank in the Volturi: **

**Remember guys, you have to PM me, to enter. I'm sorry guest reviewers! But it is easier to do it this way! **


	3. Could this be Love?

A/N: Wow, bonus for you guys! I'm really free today, so two chapters in one day! I really need YOUR characters, so PM me ASAP! I'm thinking the closing date will be 1st January, 2013. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Jane's POV **

The pain was excruciating. I felt pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain. I remembered what everyone had said to me in the village…

*Flashback*

"_Witch Twins! You guys are witches! A curse! You guys put a curse on us!" A boy shrieked. "No… we didn't!" I protested. "Don't lie. Lying isn't going to get you anywhere, witch." The boy said, shaking his head. _

_*End of Flashback*_

When the pain finally stopped, I looked at Evie in fear. I knew I was making a ridiculous scene of myself, but I didn't care. Alec comforted me.

_**At the Volturi, still Jane's POV**_

"Brothers, sisters. We need to get our hands on Evie. If Evie was ever against us, we would lose. That's why, I say we have to do whatever it takes to get her to the Volturi." Aro said, determination blazing in his eyes. Everyone nodded.

As we headed back to our chambers, Alec looked at me and said, "Was it physical pain or emotional pain?". "Emotional." I replied, softly. "Aro would be interested to know that." He said. We entered Aro's throne room.

"Master, Jane has some information for you." Alec said. Aro nodded, signaling him to carry on. "The pain I received was emotional pain, not physical pain." I said weakly. Aro appeared next to me, and said, "Allow me,". He took my hand and closed his eyes.

"So, your power and her power are slightly different, eh?" Aro said. I nodded slightly. "Don't worry my dear, a little competition, is good for you." Aro said, smiling.

"We have mail!" Heidi said, and gave the letter to Aro. Aro smiled. It must be from the Cullens.

_Dear Aro,_

_We accept your invitation to fight alongside you._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Carlisle & Family._

"Demetri! Fetch the Cullens! They shall stay with us!" Aro said. Caius groaned at the "stay with us" part.

Evie POV

I was in the middle of talking to Jasper when I heard the knock on the door. I peeped at the door hole and saw a man that looked a little towards middle-age. I opened the door and he flashed his white teeth. "Ah! Evie Cullen, is it? Aro has been talking non-stop on how talented you are!" he said. "I am Demetri, a tracker for the Volturi. And I have to fetch you all to the Volturi to stay." Demetri said. He started to try and flirt with me. "Ah, Demetri! I was wondering when Aro would send you!" Carlisle said, giving him a warm smile. Then, the whole family came out with suitcases. I noticed one of them were mine. "Alice! You packed my suitcase?" I said surprised. "Yup! I thought about which clothes you would wear each day already! I can't wait!" she said, grinning. I groaned.

The flight to Volterra, Italy was a long one. I was right, they did have a private jet. 5 actually. On the plane, I listened to my Ipod, as there was nothing interesting that I could do on the plane. However, Emmett, was overjoyed that there were games on the plane. Sometimes I wonder if he's really that old. Cause, it seems like he is a 10 year old kid.

Once the plane touched down, I was eager to get off the plane. Rosalie, smiled at me, mouthing, it will be alright. I liked Rosalie the most out of all of them. Maybe because we had similar pasts, but she was my favorite.

When we entered the doors of the Volturi, Aro welcomed us with open arms. "Greetings, Carlisle and family! Let me introduce you to the Volturi Guard!" Aro said. He pointed to a girl with long hair, and violet eyes, her name was Heidi and her gift was attraction and she was the bait for food, he had said. Then he pointed to a girl with black hair tied up in a pony tail and said her name was Rosaleen and her power was mind control. I looked at her, and wondered if we could ever be friends. Why couldn't we be friends? Then I realized she was controlling my mind. She grinned at me, and I smiled back. Aro pointed to the tall man with the muscular build, and said his name was Felix. And last but not least, he pointed to the boy, the twin of Jane, and said he was Alec, and he could cut off all your senses. I immediately felt an attraction to him. Was Alec my soul mate?

**A/N: Yeah, I know, cruddy ending. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PM ME FOR THE CHARACTERS, as I have to state their name and their power in the next chapter. If you don't PM me, then there will be no next chapter Not that I'm threatening you. Its just that I want some audience interaction! Thanks!**

**~Piper**


	4. Something's Fishy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. It is all based on my mere imagination.

A/N: I forgot to put my disclaimer on chapter 3! But anyways, 2 KIND people have PM'ed me so now I have two characters! Yay! Go SlyFox17 and The-two-unbeatable-beaters! Thank you guys so much! Anyway heres the characters list, so far…

Seriena Arcuri ("Mimic" other vampires' abilities)

Petra (Manipulation of Memories) (will be introduced later)

So now, on to the chapter!

~Time Rewind to before the Cullens left~

**Sam's POV **

As I was near the border, I smelled an unusual scent. The smell of a blood sucker or leech, as we liked to call them. _Could it be true that the Cullens had broken the treaty? _

_Leah: The Cullens have broken the treaty?_

_Jacob: Impossible! Its only been a week since I've visited Nessie, and it can't be possible that they bit another human?_

_Sam: I'm positive there's a new leech. Come and check it out yourself if you want, Jake. _

_Jacob: Fine._

**Jacob's POV**

Why would they bite another human? They had plenty of vampires in their house already! I thought as I crossed the border. I smelled a different scent, slightly similar to the rest, but different, a new scent.

_Sam: Told you, Jacob. We have to attack them straight away! They broke the treaty!_

_ Leah: I agree with Sam, Jake, this time they've gone too far. First, biting Bella, now another human!_

_ Seth: Woah, woah, what's going on? _

_ Jacob: The Cullens have bitten a human. But Sam, they're not at their house! Their scents are stale! _

_ Sam: When they come back, they are so dead. _

~Time (Present)~

At the Volturi 

**Evie's POV **

Next to Alec, there was a girl with dark brown wavy hair that seemed to had tinges with gold and red in it. She looked at me curiously, as if wondering if trying to judge how my character would be. "Seriena, our oldest yet strongest member. She was turned in 1210 A.D. and her power is magnificent! She can "mimic" people's abilities/gifts!" Aro said, excitingly. Then, Aro pointed to a girl, with dark red eyes, and said her name was Chelsea, and she could strengthen or weaken bonds.

"There are many more members of the guard, you'll meet on your visit! You never know, they might be your family next time!" Aro said, clearing aiming to say that to us.

I looked at Alec, and I realized I was really attracted to him. His brown hair, with his red eyes, and there was a smirk plastered on his face. For some stupid reason, I was always attracted to boys that would tease me.

Suddenly, Marcus gasped. He looked at me and Alec, and smiled. Aro immediately went to him, and Marcus placed his hand on Aro's palms. Aro smiled and then nodded. _Something's fishy… _I thought. I looked at Edward that nodded. I stole a glance at Rosalie and she was rather puzzled as well.

Alec and Jane were our guards for our stay, which for some reason, pleased me. I went into my room, that was painted sky blue. There was a small desk with a notepad attached to it. I began to write in it, for I had a habit of writing a diary when I was human.

_29__th__ March, 2016_

_Dear Diary, _

_ For some stupid reason, I'm attracted to this guy called Alec. I hope we can be more than friends. And Marcus was acting fishy just now, maybe it's because-_

"Can I come in?" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned around and saw that it was Alec.

I nodded slightly. "Aro talked to me just now, and he said that Marcus identified that our bonds were mates." Alec said. My eyes grew wide. "Ma-mates?" I said, stuttering a little. "Yes mates. Do you always stutter, you look cute when you do." Alec said teasingly. I swear if I could blush, I would blush crimson red right now. "I thought you would have a grudge on me because I kinda made your sister… well… have pain." I said nervously. He chuckled. "At first, I was a little mad, but hey, a little competition is good for my sister. Oh and by the way, your "pain" isn't physical pain. Its emotional pain," Alec said, softly. "Oh. Alec, I know this relationship is developing too fast, but I want to tell you that once I saw you, it was like love at first sight." I said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"You know, it kinda was the same for me," Alec said, with a glint in his eyes. "I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way for me." He continued. I smirked. "I've got to get back to my room now, can I get a goodbye kiss?" Alec said teasingly. "What? Its your first day admitting your feelings for me and you're already testing your luck?" I said, teasing, back. Alec gave me puppy dog eyes, and I gave in. I kissed him lightly on his cheek, and he left the room, satisfied.

I heard a small knock on the door, and I opened it and saw Jane. "Hi… Jane… Can I help you with anything?" I said, trying not to sound nervous. She looked at me and said, "You're in love with my brother aren't you? I don't hate you. We should get to know each other." And then she left. I stood there, my mouth gaping open, like a fish. "Shut your mouth, or flies will go in there." Emmett said teasingly, appearing out of nowhere. I closed my mouth and stared at him with disbelief. "You heard everything that happened, and about Alec?" I said. He gave me a grin.

"I'm glad my little sis finally has a love interest! I thought you would be left on the shelf for at least a 100 years, like Eddie." He said, jokingly. I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You should really not eavesdrop." I said, trying to sound mad. "Erm, Eve, actually the whole heard it…" he said nervously. "WHAT?" I shouted. _EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM?_

**A/N: I know, the relationship is a bit too fast for Alec and Evie, but still, I wanted to speed things up abit, so they can act all lovey dovey, lolz. Review and PM please! They help me A LOT! **


	5. Understanding a new friend

_**A/N: Hey there readers! Sorry for not updating! School's starting so I have to keep my updating to once or twice a week! Sorry for the inconvenience! Thank You the-two-unbeatable-beaters and Alexagleek! Now on to the story! **_

Evie POV

"WHAT? EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM?!" I shrieked. I could hear a few chuckles coming from the rest of the rooms. Emmett smirked. "You do remember that Edward can read minds, right little sis?" Emmett said. I groaned. He playfully punched me and winked. I rolled my eyes.

I went into my room and took a shower (Yes, vampires have to shower too!). I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. Glistening wet droplets dripped from my hair. I got dressed and came out, and saw Alec in my bedroom.

"Alec! What are you doing here?" I said, shocked. "What? Oh, I'll leave then." He said, starting to get up. I walked to him at vampire speed and said, "My apologies, I was just surprised." I said politely. He grinned and I smiled. I could feel an attraction to him immediately. Just like unlike poles of a magnet being attracted to each other.

"What are you thinking?" he said. "I'm not going to tell you!" I say, playfully. He gave me puppy eyes and I gave in. "Thinking about you." I said. He smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm on guard duty tonight, see you later.". I nodded and pulled out my Ipod. I listened to a song called "Pretty Boy" by M2M.

_I lie awake at night,_

_See things in black and white._

_I've only got you inside my mind,_

_You know you have made me blink_

_I lie awake and pray _

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start…_

_Oh my Pretty Pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever ever loved no one before._

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you,_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do,_

_Let me inside, _

_Let me stay right beside you…_

I paused the song. Did this song represent my love with Alec? Then I remembered Edward could read my mind. "Damn! I've got to tell Bella to shield me!" I said annoyed. I could hear a couple of chuckles coming from Edward and Bella's room.

~Time Skip~

"How was your stay, Carlisle and family?" Aro asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"Fine, just fine. Do you know anywhere we can hunt for animals?" Carlisle asked politely. Aro nodded. "There's a forest not far from here." He said. We all nodded.

"Evie, uh congratulations on your love relationship." Aro said, smiling. I was shocked. How did HE know. I knew he could only read minds from touching your hand. I smiled back. Alec winked at me.

Suddenly Alice gasped. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. "The Romanian Coven have started to travel to Volterra, Italy. They will be here in 3 days time." Alice said quietly. Something was not right. Edward's eyes were filled with horror.

"Okay, we must defend our land. Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi and Demetri, you will be on double defence this 3 days." Aro said. Marcus looked worried. Marcus whispered something to Aro, and Aro nodded.

"You guys are allowed to come too, if you wish to volunteer." Aro said. _Alec! He can't go alone! What if something happens to him? _I thought.

"I volunteer. I want to get to know the Volturi's kind of life." I said quietly. "We all volunteer. We will do our best to assist you in any way we can." Carlisle said. Aro nodded.

"Very well then. We will go in pairs tonight, except for Bella, Edward and Renesmee. Alec with Evie, Felix with Jane, Heidi and Demetri, Bella and Edward with Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme." Aro said.

After Aro had finished what he wanted to say, he dismissed us, and we could finally go hunting. I spotted a grizzly, an irritatable grizzly as Emmett would say. With my powers, hunting was quite easy. I didn't know what emotional pain the grizzly had gone through, but no matter what, it worked. I pounced on it, to make sure it wasn't moving. I drained it and buried it.

As I made my way back to the castle, I couldn't see, hear, touch, or smell anything. "Guess who?" a familiar voice said. "Alec, of course. Who else is able to block all senses?" Soon, my senses came back. I saw Alec grinning and I rolled my eyes. As I reached my room, I saw Jane on my bed.

"We need to talk." She said. I gulped. I always hated these type of conversations, even when I was human. "Okay." I sat down on my bed. "First things first. I don't hate you." Jane said. "I'm not that cold hearted girl that everyone thinks I am. I just want to protect my family. Alec. Please don't hurt him. This is the first time I've seen him so joyful. He was always so emo. I want to thank you for that. But let me warn you. If you ever break my brother's heart, it ain't going to be pretty." She said coldly. I nodded, noticing her intense gaze at me.

"So are we friends now?" I said quietly. She flashed a smile. "I guess so." She said. She struck out her hand and I shook hers. _Well at least one less enemy. _

As she left my room, I couldn't decide what to do, so I walked out. I was bored out of my mind, as I couldn't sleep, as a vampire. I walked, and noticed a room with loud music. I opened the door, to see Emmett as a 10 year old. Well maybe not "a" 10 year old, but definitely acting as one! "Eve! This game room is awesome!" Emmett said, grinning.

"Who let you in?" I asked, curiously. "Felix of course! That little boyfriend of yours ignored me." Emmett said teasingly. "He's not my boyfriend Emmett! Well, not officially." I said embarrassed. "Whatever you say, whatever you say, Eve!" he said smiling.

_Could Alec actually be my boyfriend? _

**A/N: Woot! How's the chapter? Oh and Alexagleek and the-two-unbeatable-beaters incase you're wondering why I didn't put your character in yet, its because, she will appear later. Oh and characters for the Romanian Coven are also needed! Entry form for Romanian Coven: **

**Name: **

**Age turned: **

**Ability/Power:**

**Description of Personality+Appearance: **

**Thanks! Oh and this entry form for the Romanian Coven is due 8****th**** January 2013! **

**Peace out peeps! **


	6. Alec's girlfriend from a century ago

**A/N: First day of school was not bad… I guess… On to the story!**

**Evie POV**

Emmett's really a child sometimes. Playing video games! Seriously! Which 100 year (estimated) vampire would act like a 10 year old. Shaking my head, I walked away from the game room.

I could hear footsteps behind me and I turned around. "Are you sure you want to volunteer for Guard Duty, Eve? Its dangerous." Alec warned. "Ha. So its dangerous for me and its not dangerous for you? Alec, I'm a vampire, not a human." I protested. He sighed. "Always so stubborn…" he said, shaking his head. "Whatever." I muttered and walked straight to my room.

As I entered my room, I saw Demetri sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here Demetri?!" I said, trying not to shriek. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty, Evie? You know you and I could hang out you know…" He said seductively, trying to flirt with me again. "No thanks Demetri. And don't you love Heidi?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't matter. In this world, only you and me matter…" he said.

Gosh, what do I do? He looked at me and licked his lips. Then suddenly he froze. A thin layer of ice was slowly covering him. I looked behind and saw a girl with blond hair with blue highlights and red ruby eyes. I could see concentration in her eyes as she froze Demetri. I shivered. Even as a vampire, I felt cold. "Demetri, how many times must I tell you? BE FAITHFUL TO HEIDI!" She yelled. I looked at her eyes carefully. There was slight silver and blue in her eyes.

"What is going on here, Nicole?" Aro asked. "Master Aro, Demetri was trying to flirt with Evie and I coincidentally passed by and I stopped him just in time." Nicole explained. She seemed like a very cold person… I thought. Aro nodded. "Unfreeze him." Aro said. Nicole nodded and unfroze him. Aro took him by his hand, and dragged him out of my room. Once Aro was gone, Nicole winked at me.

"Hope I didn't turn your room into an igloo!" she said, jokingly. I smiled and thanked her. "I have the power of manipulating ice. What about you?" Nicole said cheerfully. "I can cause emotional pain." I said. Nicole made an "o" with her mouth. "I can be nice to people, yet nasty if they are nasty to me." She explained. I nodded. She waved goodbye to me and went to her room.

Soon, someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. I hope its not Demetri… Alec stepped in. "I heard that Demetri harassed you just now. Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, then now we go for guard duty." He said. "let me go and get dressed first. I'm in an inappropriate attire to do guard duty." I said. He chuckled and closed the door.

I put on a blue t-shirt with long skinny blue jeans, and put on a jeans jacket, to not look suspicious on this cold winter day. I opened the door and Alec was outside, waiting for me. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep!" I said.

It seemed like this was a popular time to leave for guard duty as I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jane, Felix, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett. Hmm… where did Heidi and Demetri go? Heidi definitely must be upset. Rosalie caught me with Alec and winked. I rolled my eyes.

The cool winter air embraced me and I welcomed it. Then, suddenly, I saw a hooded figure come out of the woods. Alec's grip on my hand tightened. The hooded figure took off its hood and smiled at me and Alec gasped. "Looks like you've found yourself a new girlfriend, Alec." She said coldly.

"Jacelyn. Why are you here?" Alec asked cautiously. "Is that how you greet an old friend? Wait a moment, I think we were more than just friends." She purred. _Alec had a girlfriend before me? _I thought. "Its been a century, Jacelyn, move on." Alec growled.

"I don't think so." She said. She growled at Alec and he fell to the ground, body twitching, and his face was etched with pain. "I prefer a one to one fight, eh?" Jacelyn said, slyly. _I must attack her before she attacks me. Keep her talking… _"So, you're Alec's ex-girlfriend huh?" I said. She scowled. "I think you must have been so ugly that he didn't even want you anymore. I mean, its an embarrassment, to even KNOW you!" I spat. I was the best at giving back smart remarks. She growled at me.

"Do you know why Alec broke up with you? Its because of your crave of power. You would do anything for power. Kill someone, jump in a lake, anything for power." I said. She growled at me, "What do you know? You've only been with him for a couple of days." She spat. I stared at her, with concentration in my eyes. She raised an eyebrow. Obviously she was not aware that I would be her worse nightmare. "I know a couple of things. One, you're just a jealous girl, two, you're a power hungry girlfriend, three, you're going down tonight!" I shouted! And shock was plastered on her face for 3 seconds and then she fell to the ground, covering her ears, screaming.

Alec stopped whimpering and looked at me. "We've got to get her back to Aro." I nodded and he carried her and brought her to the throne room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there's not really REAL fighting between Jacelyn and Evie, but I wanted to show their powers, and what was the extent and limitation. **

**Peace out, and review. BTW please PM me Romanian Coven entry forms! Entry forms are on the previous chapter!**


	7. Complications

_**A/N: Hello, my readers! Please PM me ASAP, I can't wait to start the battle! Of course after the battles, there will be other stuff, love triangles blah blah blah, Your reward? Free cookies! **_____

Alec POV

I can't believe that Jacelyn came back. Its been almost a century since we broke up. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she appears. Most likely, she joined the Romanian Coven. I don't know WHAT power she has! I feel like my limbs are being torn from my body, set on fire, and I can only watch. I don't know how, but Evie managed to defeat her.

Once I managed to stop whimpering like a little girl, I carried Jacelyn who was still screaming from the "emotional pain" Evie gave her.

As I opened the castle doors, everyone gasped. "Alec, Evie, what happened? And what is Jacelyn doing in your arms?" Aro said, shocked.

"We were patrolling when she suddenly came out and attacked me. She used her gift which I am not sure what it is. Luckily, Evie managed to defeat her." I declared.

"Interesting. She might be a wonderful collection for us… Bring her to the dungeons." Aro said. "I'll never join you, Aro," Jacelyn shouted and I saw Evie concentrating more and she shrieked in pain. I carried her to the dungeons and threw her on the floor and locked the door. "Wait, Alec! I love you! Please let me go!" Jacelyn said, with her most sweetest voice.

"Dream on, Jacelyn. If you're lucky, Aro might include you in the Volturi Guard." I said. "Why do you love that wretch? She's not beautiful at all. And she caused me so much pain. Don't you love me anymore?" she asked, her voice changing to innocent. I wavered. Her voice sounded so charming, and she was innocent, maybe, after all, it was a slight misunderstanding.

Woah there Alec! Don't you remember she can talk you into doing whatever she wants? Right…

"I do not love you, Jacelyn. I only love Evie." I declared. She growled. I ignored her and walked away.

Evie POV

I was starting to make my way to my room when suddenly I remembered. Alice had a vision and both Edward and her were horrified… I must find out what happened!

I walked to Alice's room and knocked the door. She opened it, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh, hey Evie! I just finished giving Bella a makeover! You know how fabulous she looks!" Alice tried to lie, unsuccessfully. Then I I smelt a scent. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, Alice. I smell Edward's scent clear, and its not stale. He's still here, hiding behind the cupboard." I said, annoyed.

Alice looked down at her shoes. Edward slowly came out. "What happened in your vision, Alice? I need to know!" I asked impatiently. She sighed. When the Romanian Coven attacks, we are going to lose a lot of our loved ones. Alec?! I was going to lose Alec?! "Can you tell me who's not making it back?" I asked. She took another big sigh. "Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee and Alec." She said quietly. NO! THIS WAS IMPOSSIBLE! No way would I bear to lose Alec!

"Don't think too much on it. My visions can change. If the Romanians change course, the vision will change." She said reassuringly. I nodded weakly. I started to tear up, without any tears. I felt a lump in my throat. "Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded. "We were deciding… if we could leave now, and not suffer the loss of our loved ones." Edward said softly. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT EDWARD! You do know I LOVE Alec, yet you want to leave, and let him die?" I practically shouted at him. Was I going to lose Alec?

A/N: I KNOW! SO SHORT! But im really in a rush. So peace out and PM AND REVIEW! Cookies for free!


	8. A new discovery

**A/N: YO my readers! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! The date for the entry forms for the characters is over! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter…**

Evie POV

"You can't leave Alec behind, to let him die!" I protested. Edward looked at me sadly. "Evie, calm down. This is the only way. At least only one person is lost, right?" Edward said soothingly. Anger roared in my ears. "I've had it with you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How can you let me leave my mate behind? Its like asking you to leave Bella behind!" I screamed at him. If I was able to cry, I would have.

"I'm just saying what's best for all of us, Evie, try to understand!" Edward said, frustrated. I growled menacingly at him. Then suddenly, Edward looked lost. "Evie, where did you go?" he asked, frustrated and curious at the same time. "I can't smell her scent, Edward." Alice said quietly. "I can't read her thoughts if I can't see her!" Edward said, irritated.

I was invisible? Don't tell me another power? I mentally groaned. It was hard enough having Aro after me for my emotional pain power, but now invisibility? I shook my head. I ran out of Alice's room, determined to warn Alec. I opened Alec's door and he was on the bed, seated, reading a book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. He heard the door creak and said, "Afton, is that you?" I giggled. I turned myself visible and Alec gasped. "Evie? You can turn invisible?" He asked. I nodded. "I just found out a few minutes ago. Alice has seen the future about our fight with the Romanians and you died! Alec, I really can't live without you!" I said.

He looked at me for a moment and wrapped me in a hug. "Alice's visions are always subjective, right?" Alec said. I nodded. "Then there's still hope for me, Eve." He cooed. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes.

"Edward and Alice wants us to move back to Forks, and avoid this battle, so that they won't lose their loved ones. I can't accept it, Alec! I'm not going to leave you like this!" I growled. He patted my back reassuringly. "Maybe you should talk to Aro?" Alec suggested. I nodded.

As I walked to the throne room, I saw Alice and Edward already there. Aro caught sight of me and smiled. "Ah, Evie. How nice of you to join us! We were just discussing your newest gift of invisibility. Unlike Afton, who can only create mental invisibility, which causes a shimmering in the air, you can turn completely invisible AND hide your scent." He said, almost admiringly.

"I came here to tell you that Edward and Alice want to move back to Forks and avoid this battle, as shown in Alice's vision." I said, a little nervously.

"I'm well aware of that, Evie. Edward and Alice have told me that themselves." Aro grinned.

I stared at Edward. He gave me a sad smile.

At that very moment, Carlisle walked in. "Aro, is something the matter?" Carlisle asked. "There is something, in fact, that Rosaleen has to tell you in person." Aro said. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Rosaleen nodded and led Carlisle to a soundproof room. A few minutes later, Carlisle came out very angry. "Edward, how can you betray the Volturi like this? We accepted their offer to fight, we can't just walk away from this!" Carlisle said angrily.

Edward shut his mouth and sighed in defeat. Carlisle was not one to mess with. He hardly got angry and when he did, it meant trouble. _Rosaleen… Isn't that that girl that can do something with the mind? Mind control or something? I've got it, Carlisle must have been brainwashed by Rosaleen! _

_ Then suddenly, I had a twist of emotions. Impossible, how could such a young vampire overpower such an experienced vampire? _ I shrugged it off.

Then suddenly, Demetri rushed into the throne room, panting. "Aro, the Romanians have came." My eyes grew wide. This may be the last day I would ever live.


	9. Battlefield

**A/N: I know, scream at me all you want for not updating. But I'm really busy at school!**

Evie POV

The moment Demetri stepped in and told us the Romanians are here. My heart stopped. Well it was already frozen, but you get the point. Anxiety pricked at me all over. I glanced at Aro, he was putting on a cheesy grin. "It looks like the Romanians are rather early, right Alice?" he said. Bella,Rosalie,Jasper, Esme, Renesmee, Jane, Alec and the rest of them ran out immediately. I could feel a protective feeling, so that probably meant Bella was using her shield.

I glanced at Alec nervously and he gave me a reassuring smile. As Aro summoned the rest of the guards, my worries came piling in. _What if Alec doesn't make it? I wont have any meaning in life if he doesn't. _I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I glanced at Jasper gratefully. But his wave of calm wasn't enough for me. I was still worried.

As we walked out of the Volturi's castle, everyone gasped. Standing right next to the Romanians were the Denali Coven. The complete coven.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett, all gasped at us. The sunlight was shimmering quite brightly, and all of our skin glistened like diamonds. We were at a field that no one went, so it was safe to expose our skin like that. Tanya was the first to speak up.

"How could you help the Volturi? They are cruel, revenge-hungry people! They killed Irina! Do you not remember? You are a traitor! Betrayer! Stabber in the back!" Tanya shouted. Carlisle winced at her outburst.

"The Romanians want revenge too." Edward said quietly. "Shut it, Edward!" Tanya hissed. Edward growled. Bella put her hand around Edward protectively. Renesmee glared daggers at Tanya.

Aro looked at the Romanians, who were in a ready to attack position, and said, "Since our enemies, are that eager to fight. Let us show them the power of the Volturi!". That was the signal to start. Everything happened so fast, if I was still human, it would be a blur. But to vampire eyes, I could see everything. Jane glanced at me and I nodded, we were definitely going to have to work together if we wanted to win.

We targeted Eleazar first, as he could easily spot our powers. I concentrated, while looking at him. I clenched my jaw tightly. Eleazar fell to the ground, screaming. Carmen, Eleazar's mate, naturally came to attack us. I nodded at Jane and I turned invisible. She was puzzled. I jumped on her and pulled her head. It was a tough one. But through determination that Alec would definitely live, I managed to pull it off.

Eleazar's cries could be heard from a distance, and Carlisle winced, and tried to ignore his old friend's cries. I could tear off Eleazar's head easily, because we had no history. He seemed like a very kind man, but my love for Alec was more. I walked slowly to him.

Suddenly, I was met with an extremely high electric shock. _Kate. _I thought. My mind was buzzing and I could feel electric sparks. I growled at her and turned invisible. Her eyes darted across the field, trying to locate me. But I put her into a headlock, and Damien, one of the Volturi members that had the same power as Kate, shocked her and I teared off her head.

I looked around. Tanya was battling Bella, which explained why she couldn't shield me when Kate was shocking me. Edward was battling Stefan, but Stefan was losing because of Edward's mind reading ability. Alice was battling Vladmir and Jasper went to help. Seriena was fighting off a newborn, from the Romanians. She was trying to mimic her abilities too.

Petra, one of the Volturi guards, was manipulating the others memories. Some were dazed for a minute.

Tessa, Petra's colleague temporarily removed the Romanians' power. Seeing all of the Volturi's guards, it made me feel that Aro was really a power "collector". He had so many talents in his guard.

While I was still thinking about the guard, a newborn sprang out of nowhere and leaped on me. She was attempting to tear my head off, like most newborns do. I tried to turn invisible or cause her emotional pain, but I couldn't. I was like being blocked.

"Talented, are we? I'm afraid you cant use them, because I've blocked you!" she hissed in a low menacing manner. I growled at her and pulled her hand off. She looked at me in anger and surprise for a second, but that was all I needed. I used my leg to kick her and she went up to the sky. When she came down, I teared her head off.

"Never, piss off the wrong vampire." I snapped. I glanced at Alec. He and Felix were fighting a newborn that had exceptional strength, and was immune to Alec's powers. I squinted at him and saw that he was a look-alike to the newborn I had killed earlier. I ran to them, but before I could touch the newborn, the newborn ripped off Felix's head.

This was shocking, as Felix was the best at fighting. My eyes widened and I ran to the newborn and ripped off its head, before it could rip off Alec's. Alec looked at me for a moment, and then we kissed for a second, considering that we were in a battlefield. I glanced around. We had killed them all. But Jane, Heidi, Esme, Alice were gone. There was no longer the loving mother, I had, no longer the bright, cheery, happy pixie, Alice.

I fell to my knees. Silent tears streamed down my face. Everyone gasped. Vampires couldn't cry. But the tears I cried were black, like when you cry and your mascara was ruined. Jasper looked like he was about to cry.

"I… I could… I could have saved her. If only I hadn't looked away for a second, I could have saved her." Jasper said sorrowfully.

Carlisle was grieving over the loss of his wife that he had loved over so many years. To see Esme's heart-shaped face detached from her beautiful body, was heart-breaking. I leaned into Alec's chest, and sobbed. This was all because of me. I refused to leave, and others had to pay the price for my selfishness.

Edward grieved over the loss of her dear sister. Everyone grieved over the loss of their loved ones.

Then suddenly, Jane's,Felix's,Heidi's,Esme's and Alice's body twitched. Then I realized something. The Romanians forgot to set them on fire. My heart raced at the chance of getting my dearest sister and mother back. I ran to them and helped them put their head back on.

Everyone stared at me, baffled. "Uh… Evie, you do realize that attaching their head won't work right?" Emmett said. I ignored him and then I saw Alice's eyes open.

A/N : CLIFFHANGER!


	10. Illusionist

**A/N: Okay guys, be thankful I decided to post another chapter today, I actually wanted to watch Running Man, but I thought of you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously…_

_Then, I saw Alice's eyes open._

Evie POV

Emmett was telling me that it wouldn't work, but I refused to believe that. Then, I saw Alice's eyes open.

"Ev..Evie?" her voice croaked. Jasper ran to her side, and cooed softly, "Alice, you're alright!". Soon, Esme began to stir too. Carlisle's eyes brightened up and ran to comfort his wife. Jane, stirred as well, and so did Heidi and Felix. Alec went to see Jane. I stood there awkwardly and decided to let Jasper, Carlisle and Alec have time with their loved ones.

As I was looking away, I heard a high pitched bell like scream, and then silence.

I first became invisible for safety reasons and ran at my maximum speed to the source of the scream. There sat Alice's body, scattered all over, burning. Esme's head was about to be teared off, by a female attacker, when I turned myself visible.

"Jacelyn." I hissed. "Long time no see, Evie" she sneered my name. I looked around, and no one was there, except for Esme and of course Alice's remains. "Oh, don't bother looking, I've sent them into a trance and they'll never wake up unless I want them to, and that'll only happen if you're dead." She smirked. I could feel a growl rising in my throat.

Esme looked at me with those loving, caring eyes one last time, before her head was teared off and burned. I screamed. Jacelyn enjoyed my screaming.

"No one can save you now, Evie." Jacelyn whispered to me in a low menacing manner. Time slowed down. It seemed like I had no reason to live on anymore. Even if I managed to defeat her, the rest wouldn't be able to wake up. If she defeated me, at least Alec and the others could have a normal life.

_I'll see you in the underworld, my beloved Alec… _

Jacelyn smirked. "You'll never see Alec in the underworld, because he would have lost his memory even if he woke up." She said slyly.

_Why bother to live? There's no point in living on without him. _

A black tear slid down my cheek. Jacelyn raised her eyebrows.

"Unique, aren't we? I'm afraid I'll have to end you very soon." She said with fake sympathy.

_Let me… be free. Perhaps when Alec comes to the underworld… he'll remember me…_

Jacelyn had a glint in her eyes. I shut my eyes tightly. She put me in a headlock and was about to tear off my head, but then she didn't.

_ Was this a way to let me endure this my whole eternal life? Quickly, do it! End my miserable life! _I thought angrily. I heard a thump on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Alec, my angel, killing Jacelyn.

He shook me and asked worriedly, "Eve? Evie? Answer me!". My vision blurred and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Alec POV

The fact that I could get my sister back was awesome. I comforted her, patting her reassuringly. Then I noticed Evie was gone. I sniffed her scent and it was gone. _Pfft, probably showing off her invisibility powers to the lower rank guards of the Volturi. _Then I heard a scream.

The most horrifying scream in the world.

Evie Jolin Cullen's scream.

I ran as fast as I could. I saw her crumpled on the ground, screaming. And Jacelyn, stood there, grinning away, ready to tear off her head. I growled and cut off her senses. Jacelyn collapsed. My Evie, she still screamed. It pained me to see her like this.

I tore off Jacelyn's head, burned it with a lighter and she was finally gone. I cuddled Evie in my arms, and I asked worriedly, "Eve? Evie? Answer me!". Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

I ran as fast as I could to Carlisle who gasped. Carlisle carried her and brought her to her room. Her eyelids remained closed for a few hours.

~Time Skip~

It had been 2 days, yet Evie hasn't woken up. I haven't hunted in 2 days, determined to stay by her side. My eyes were pitch black but I ignored the burning in my throat. Then, Evie stirred. A ray of hope shone in my eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, and I gasped. They were golden, but they had tinges of silver and blue and a little bit of red in it.

She looked at me for a millisecond and kissed me on the cheek. "I thought you were gone… Jacelyn told me you guys were in a trance and you would never wake up…" she murmured.

"Never believe a thing she says." I said, smiling.

"I have one question for you, why do your eyes have tinges of silver,blue,and red?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Maybe those were the emotions I went through, until I couldn't take it. Once I woke up, I could feel a huge difference. Last time, I could cause them emotional pain, but now I can actually know what they've been through, like peek through their mind, relieve some bad or good memories. So yeah, my power's kinda advanced." She said, eyes shining.

Of course her powers were enhanced, she had gone through so much. Being emotionally weak because of Jacelyn, her emotions got out of control and that's why she fell into a deep coma, as the humans called it.

"Your eyes are pitch black, Alec." She said angrily. "You didn't hunt, did you?".

I shook my head sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go hunt," she said. Uh oh. I detested animal blood. It tasted like tofu and vegetables. Seriously, who drinks tofu/vegetables blood?

I frowned. She saw my frown and sighed. "Please? Just this once?". I shook my head, and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet.". Yeah, I know. Lame excuse. But she did one thing that surprised me. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Same old you. I was afraid you weren't the same." She laughed. I grinned.

It was an enjoyable moment.

But little did I know that this moment wouldn't last very long.


	11. A New BeginningRevenge?

**A/N: So I finally managed to convince my mum that writing on would improve my writing. So here we are! I hope you this chapter! **

**Evie POV**

** When I woke up, it was strange. I could feel someone's presence that was quite familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and to see Alec beside me. His eyes were pitch black. He looked at me in worry, and then he gasped. I raised an eyebrow. I looked at him for a millisecond and said,**

** "I thought you were gone. Jacelyn said you were in a trance and you would never wake up."**

** Alec smiled and said, "Never believe a thing she says."**

** "I have a question for you. Why do your eyes have tinges of silver,blue and red?" He asked curiously.**

** I shrugged, and said, "**Maybe those were the emotions I went through, until I couldn't take it. Once I woke up, I could feel a huge difference. Last time, I could cause them emotional pain, but now I can actually know what they've been through, like peek through their mind, relieve some bad or good memories. So yeah, my power's kinda advanced." I said, eyes shining.

"Your eyes are pitch black, Alec. You didn't hunt, did you?" I asked sternly, trying to be angry. But I couldn't, not at the one I loved.

"Nope." He said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, let's go hunt," I said. I saw him frown and sighed, "Please? Just this once?". He shook his head.

And I did one thing that surprised him. I kissed him on the cheek. "Same old you." I muttered. He grinned.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said in my bell-like voice. The door opened and Jane smirked. "Aro wants to see you, my little lovebirds.". I rolled my eyes, and made my way to the throne room.

As I entered, Aro studied me carefully. "Evie, my dear! You've awoken from your deep slumber! Quite unusual to me, you seem like Sleeping Beauty!" He joked. My spine stiffened.

"I have heard, from some of the guards that your power is enhanced?" he asked curiously. I nodded. "Could you, give me a demonstration?" he asked, but it sounded more like a command.

I concentrated hard and looked at Aro, there I saw his happy and sad memories. Killing Didyme, his own sister was surprisingly one of his happy memories. The sad memories were when Carlisle&Elezear left the Volturi.

I looked away and he looked at me in amazement. Then, Emmett,Rosalie,Alice,Edward,Carlisle and Esme appeared. Where was Bella? I thought. Aro seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Bella is with Renesmee right now, in the room that we built specially for Renesmee." Aro explained calmly. I hesitated. Aro saw my hesitation and whispered in a low voice. "Jane?". And before I knew it, I felt excruciating pain, like I was being burned alive.

It felt like every vein of mine was burning. I whimpered and croaked out, "Alec… Help…me…". Alec walked slowly to me and smiled. "I thought once you were changed into a vampire, you wouldn't be so gullible." He spat.

My eyes widened. What did he mean? I could feel Edward's shouts and protests from his senses being blocked. And the rest of them too.

"You thought I loved you? Really? It was all actually Rosaleen's mind control. Who would love an ugly vampire like you, that's lame?" Alec spat once again. His words stabbed me over and over again.

Black tears streamed down my cheek. Jane's pain was gone, now replaced by a bottomless pit. "Aww, don't cry!" Alec taunted. And before I knew it, he threw my head into a nearby wall, and everything went black.

**Alec POV**

Ha! She thought I loved her? Fat hope. Gullible. Useless vampire. But you do love her! One part of my mind tugged. I shrugged it off. It was all part of Aro's plan. Without Bella's shield, the rest of the Cullens were powerless against us. And when Bella sees everyone is at the Volturi, she would join too. How stupid were the Cullens?

**Evie POV**

When I woke up, or at least when Ale- no he gave me my senses back, I woke up in a white room. Aro was seated in front of me, smiling his cheesy grin. Chelsea was beside him.

"Hello, Evie. Are you feeling alright?" he asked innocently. A growl escaped my chest and he smiled. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I see. I'm sure Chelsea would make you feel so much better! Right, Chelsea?" He said, eyes glinting with amusement.

Before I could figure out what was going on, I suddenly felt like the Volturi was my home. I mean, the Volturi is Vampire Royalty, and with such a power like mine, I should be royalty! I fought with my conscience. My anger-filled eyes changed to warm-loving ones.

"Thank you very much, Chelsea! You made me feel much better." I said.

Aro grinned. "Your rank in the Volturi will be of the same rank as Alec and Jane.". I growled at Alec's name. "The rest of the Cullens are already outside, waiting. Now there is a robe with a V pendant in your wardrobe, get dressed, and go!". He instructed.

I nodded and went swiftly.

There at my bed, sat the dark black robe. I remembered Alec telling me that the darker the colour of the robe, the higher the rank. Ugh NO! Stop thinking about him. He shattered your heart into a million pieces. Let him die. Suffer.

I vowed. A smirk played on my lips as I wore the robes.

Hanging the V pendant on my neck, I thought to myself, why hadn't I joined the Volturi earlier?

As I exited the room, I saw Bella staring at me in shock. I just smiled at her. She didn't know what she was missing out on!

As I approached the corner, I saw a list.

GUARD DUTY ASSIGNMENTS:

TAKE CARE OF THE NEWBORN ARMY IN TUCSON,ARIZONA

PEOPLE INVOLVED: JANE,ALEC,EVIE,FELIX AND DEMETRI

ROLES:

ALICE-KEEP TRACK OF THE FUTURE, AND REPORT ANYTHING TO ARO

EDWARD- REPORT ANY SUSPICISOUS THINKING TO ARO

BELLA- SHIELD

EVIE- MISSIONS

JANE- MISSIONS

ALEC- MISSIONS

DEMETRI-MISSIONS

FELIX- TRAINING AND MISSIONS

EMMETT-TRAINING

JASPER- EMPATH, SEE ARO FOR MORE DETAILS.

Huh. Missions huh? Newborn army? No problem. With Alec, there's a problem. As I walked to Jane's room to ask her about the missions, I bumped into Alec. He smirked at me and I stared at him with cold,unwarming eyes. I concentrated and relieved his worst memories. People calling them the witch twins, and all the things he hated.

He growled at me, and I smiled innocently back at him. He lunged at me, while I, simply just turned invisible to see him almost fall to the ground.

I smirked and walked away.

A/N: How was that? Review! Reviews are cookies! And I'm hungry!


End file.
